vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien X
Summary Alien X is known as Ben's strongest alien from a race of beings described as omnipotent by many greatly intelligent beings in the show and by the creator himself ben ones used this Alien to create the universe after it was destroyed ben later went to court for this do to the multivere preservation act. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A Name: Alien X, Ben Tennyson Origin: Ben 10 Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Existed prior to Ben having the Omnitrix) Classification: Celestialsapien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, Flight, Reality Warping, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (High-Low), Time Manipulation, Telekinesis, Duplication, has multiple personalities, Spatial Manipulation, Life Creation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Control, Portal Creation Attack Potency: High Multiverse level+ (Surperior to the Contemelia where mere fraction of his DNA was able to pierce through the extra dimensional barrier where the Contemelia (a group of 5th Dimensional Beings) said it was "impossible to breach") Speed: Infinite (Celestialsapiens are born in and live in the Forge of Creation, a place where time does not exist) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: High Multiversal+ (Capable of trading blows with Galactic Gladiator) Durability: High Multiverse level+ (Took hits from Galactic Gladiator, another Celestialsapien who should be about equal to Alien X and unfazed when piercing through the higher dimensional barrier) Stamina: Unknown. Likely very high. Range: High Multiversal+ Intelligence: Very high, but not useful in combat situations, as clash between multiple personalities prevents utilization of the intelligence. This isn't a weakness in Ben 10 Omniverse as Ben actively gets them to work with him. | Nigh-Omniscience could theoretically use there power to become nigh omniscience as they could re-create the universe almost down to the smallest detail. Weaknesses: Alien X needs to wait for the different personalities to agree to do anything, but Ben can convince them to work with him in Ben 10 Omniverse. Feats * Recreated the entire universe and everything in it almost down to the smallest detail. * Has been stated to be the strongest force in the universe. * Has been stated to be able to do anything by Azmuth himself. * A mere fracrion of his DNA was able to pierce through the extra dimensional barrier where the Contemelia (5D beings) said it was impossible to breach. Note 1: The reason the Chronal Navigator is possibly stronger than the Time Bomb is because as the Time Bomb was said to be able to destroy all timelines. The Chronal Navigator was said to be able to destroy all of existence. It is known that life exists beyond the timelines however little is known about its nature and they have never been compared to Alien X's race before. Note 2: While there are statements of being higher dimensions within the verse, it is unclear as to whether or not the verse means "higher dimensions" in the traditional sense, or if it simply refers to other realms; furthermore, it remains unclear if the verse's weapons are able to affect said higher dimensions at all. Based on this, the premise of 1-B Ben Ten has, for now, been rejected. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ben 10 Category:Aliens Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Time Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Hax Category:Teleportation Users Category:Life Creation Category:Humanoids Category:Transformation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Energy Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Resurrection Users